


This place

by HelenofTroy



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: Just the missing conversation between Philippe Duc D´Orleans and the Doctor who is taking care of his dying wife, Claudine Masson  .The piety & the pain end coming to hunt us, despite all our contempt for it.





	

-This place it will consume us all, from the king to the last of his lackeys-said Philippe, pausing his voice because of the tears that fell. Each shift dunking his porcelain face.

Claudine looked toward the bed of the king. Madame de Montespan was crying looking at her dear friend, Henriette who was sleeping because of the Digitalis given to her for calm the pain that was devouring her bowless without piety. 

There was something weird and almost disturbing in the way that Athenais was looking to Henriette sleeping. 

-She is feeling the same, Your Highness-said Claudine pointing to Madame de Montespan, which back contorted because of the crying -she knows what the pain is. I don´t need know her a lot for sure this. It´s pain to loss. She has suffered in her past.

-No, you´re wrong. This favourite is not crying because she´s gonna to lose a friend, she´s crying because she´s watching herself in my wife, and surely she will end in the same way of her. When He wants, when he demand something that he does not have the courage to do will send her, or to you or to me to do it, what he wants and we´ll pain the price of our actions. He won´t save us . So is like this place works. -said Philippe, looking with despite to the door. 

Claudine feared that the king entered suddenly.

-It´s not easy drive the rudder of a ship where are travelling many, Your Highness-she said-now is a time of pain, mourning, loss for the Royal Family. 

-For everyone! -screamed Philippe-not just for the Royal Family. Is this place, this palace. We´re going to enter in the most greatest darkness ever. His dream, his vision is full of light, that´s what he said? But it´s not true! the light does not bring death, the light does not bring pain. 

-Dreams are the most envied reality, Your Highness. And anything in this world is more real than a sincere dream. I can tell that for myself. But of course i´m not a prince. 

-Is not a matter of royal blood, woman. It´s a matter of open your eyes. We´re domed because of his dream, this place full of lost, of such fear and remorses of anothers, of betrayals is full of sin. I can not stand here anymore. She knew that, but despite all this, Henriette chose him, chose her own death. I don´t want to be here, i want leave. I always wanted to. 

-Then leave, but right now your wife needs you, Your Highness-Claudine said-right now is not a good moment for remember the past. 

-My whole life is this moment, there is anything before or beyond of this place-said Philippe, and his tears were bigger. 

The prince was broken, like Madame de Montespan.  
But she can not make anymore. 

The Henriette´s destiny had been sealed.  
-Don´t worry-said Philippe walking behind claudine until the Henriette´s bed-my brother has chose you and i know you´re making the best for my wife. 

-Yes but i´m failing, the best is not enough on my work, your Highness-she said taking the Henriette´s pulse, while Claudine said after that to Madame de Montespan:  
-Are you right, Madame? 

Athenais nodded with the face, covered of tears too. 

What they less were needing is lose another dear being of Louis.

-She´s not a friend, she´s just what she is because of this place too-said Philippe-and right now there is not difference between her and you.  
-Yes, there is one great difference, Your Highness. I´m who really lose, not her. She lose a friend, but i lose an human life-said Claudine Addressing to her briefcase again, after touch with tenderness the blonde and wet hair of Henriette. 

This last quote of Claudine plunged in the most utter sadness on that day to Philippe.

-You are a good person, you are like a crystal clear sorrounded of dirty lakes, and here, in this place this is something rare-said Philippe, looking to Claudine-you´ll be unique and this make you weak and vulnerable. You won´t last. All will want mark you, stain you, destroy you. This is Versailles. 

 

Claudine while seconds felt terror watching the blue pupils of Philippe, full of red veins. Maybe he was right after all.


End file.
